Un rire de chien
by Noir d'Encre
Summary: Sirius Black avait toujours eu conscience d'être séduisant. Aucune femme ne pouvait lui résister, et ce malgré un énorme défaut. Car, à sa plus grande honte, Sirius Black avait un rire complètement à l'opposé de tout ce que son physique exsudait.


**Un rire de chien**

Sirius Black avait toujours eu conscience d'être séduisant. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne regrettait pas d'avoir hérité de sa famille, c'était cet air aristocratique et avenant qui attirait les regards admiratifs. Il le savait, tout dans son apparence respirait l'élégance et le raffinement des vieilles familles, tout en ayant cette étincelle rebelle dans le regard qui l'empêchait d'avoir l'air hautain ou froid. Et il avait l'attitude qui allait avec son apparence de noblesse. Un charisme digne des plus anciennes familles, accompagné d'une personnalité facétieuse et chaleureuse qui attirait les gens vers lui.

Bref, il était séduisant, et il le savait. Et il en profitait un maximum. Aucune femme ne pouvait lui résister, et ce malgré un énorme défaut qui venait régulièrement briser son image parfaite de rebelle aristocratique et charmeur. Son rire.

En le voyant, on s'imaginait un rire plaisant et séduisant, dans le style du parfait gentleman. À sa voix chaude et son charme naturel, on penserait qu'il aurait un rire espiègle, mais chaleureux et enjôleur. Il avait une belle voix, après tout. Mais non. À sa plus grande honte, Sirius Black avait un rire complètement à l'opposé de tout ce que son physique exsudait.

Déjà, il riait trop fort, à tel point qu'il faisait invariablement sursauter son interlocuteur et se retourner toute personne à portée de voix, lorsqu'il lâchait un rire court et bruyant, qui venait du fond du cœur et raclait sa gorge au passage, produisant un son à la fois râpeux et clair. Et toujours trop fort. Un rire pas séduisant du tout. Ni attirant. Plutôt du genre agressant, aurait-il dit. Un peu comme un jappement de chien. Une fois, après une de leurs premières transformations en animagus, il avait éclaté de rire après s'être retransformé en humain. Peter avait sursauté et s'était étonné de ne pas se retrouver face à un gros chien noir. Sirius en avait été horriblement embarrassé.

Son rire avait commencé à le complexer à l'âge de 13 ans, lors de son tout premier rendez-vous avec une fille. Après qu'il ait fait tressaillir la demoiselle de son rire brusque, celle-ci avait éclaté d'un grand fou rire, après un moment de silence surpris. Et Sirius en avait été vexé, mais surtout incroyablement gêné. Et la mésaventure s'était répétée et répétée, de rendez-vous en rendez-vous, de fille en fille, le laissant de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise après coup. Sa seule consolation était que jamais encore cela n'avait fait fuir une fille, le confortant dans la notion que son sourire charmeur devait être tout simplement irrésistible, pour arriver à compenser une telle tare. Ou alors, c'était dû à son physique de dieu ou sa personnalité exceptionnelle.

À un certain point, il avait tenté de remédier à la situation. Il avait élaboré un rire élégant et séduisant, et l'avait pratiqué durant des heures et des heures en espérant qu'il remplacerait son rire naturel. Et il avait persévéré, malgré un épisode embarrassant au cours duquel James l'avait surpris en plein entraînement, et une bonne dose de chantage et de faveurs avaient été nécessaires pour garder l'incident secret.

Mais au bout de longs mois d'efforts vains, il avait abandonné. Il n'y avait simplement rien à faire. Peu importe à quel point il essayait, lorsqu'il trouvait quelque chose de drôle, invariablement, il lâchait ce son fort, sec et horrible. C'était plus fort que lui, il n'arrivait simplement pas à s'en empêcher. Il lâchait ce rire horripilant avant même d'avoir eu le temps d'y penser. C'était dans l'instant qui suivait, lorsque le silence se faisait une seconde, qu'il réalisait ce qu'il s'était produit et s'en trouvait complexé. Et il s'efforçait de ne pas rougir quand on éclatait de rire autour de lui. Quoiqu'il tente, il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de cette plaie.

Oui, Sirius croyait avoir beaucoup de mérite à attirer autant les femmes, malgré ce travers embarrassant. Ce qu'il ignorait, par contre, et ignorerait toujours, c'était que loin de lui faire du tort, son rire ridicule était la clef de son succès.

En effet, nombre de femmes le voyaient venir de loin avec ses airs de tombeur et son assurance indéfectible. Nombre de femmes auraient gardé leurs distances, l'auraient considéré avec un air froid ou dédaigneux ou un sourire indulgent et amusé, et en seraient restées là. Mais son grand rire franc, trop fort et trop brusque, avait raison des plus grandes réserves. Il était impossible de rester impassible à l'entente de ce jappement joyeux si particulier. Il engendrait inévitablement les rires autours de lui, à moitié de surprise, à moitié d'amusement sincère. Et inéluctablement, même la demoiselle la plus froide et réticente se détendait. Il était simplement impossible de ne pas sourire face à un rire aussi spontané et honnête.

La vérité, c'était que le jappement réjoui de Sirius était le rire le plus communicatif du monde. Il réussissait l'incroyable exploit d'arracher un sourire à l'intraitable professeure MacGonnagall. Il avait eu raison de la réticence de Lily Evans, qui s'était pourtant jurée de ne pas se lier d'amitié pour un tel tombeur, meilleur ami de son petit-ami ou pas. Et Lily Evans était obstinée. Même les serpentards, pour qui ce fameux aboiement était habituellement un mauvais présage, ne pouvaient pas toujours retenir un sourire lorsqu'ils en entendaient l'écho.

Et pourtant, Sirius continuait de croire que son rire restait son plus grand défaut…

oOo

Lorsque Remus Lupin entendit l'histoire de l'arrestation de Sirius Black, dans les jours qui suivirent le meurtre de Lily et James Potter, lorsqu'il entendit qu'après avoir tué Peter Pettigrow et tous ces moldus, Black avait éclaté d'un rire de dément, à glacer le sang, il sut que cet homme n'était plus le Sirius qu'il avait connu. Car Sirius Black, celui qui était son ami, riait comme un chien.

* * *

Merci à tous d'avoir pris la peine de me lire. Si vous avez le temps, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous en pensez. (Les critiques négatives sont tout autant bienvenues que les positives, si vous avez un commentaire à faire.)


End file.
